A Different Kind of Auslly (Austin's a NERD!)
by FeelingGood101
Summary: Austin's your typical geek, and Ally is the hotshot of Miami High. Read and find out how this never-meant-to-be couple, became! AU and OOC, duh. Rated T for minor cursing. I also don't own the picture P
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ya'll =) I'm FeelingGood101 and this is my first story so YAY! =D**

**I don't own Austin and Ally. You're supposed to do these, right?**

* * *

**I KNOW THIS IS SHORT (like, uber short). BUT, THE CHAPTERS WILL GET LONGER. Pinky-swear.**

CHAPTER 1: BEFORE CLASS

"Ouch," thought the boy as he reached up to rub the sore spot on his shoulder that had been shoved just a few seconds ago. His second day at

school, and already he had at least two bruises due to his "fellow" classmates. Sure, he was taller than most, but when Josh Mason, star football

player of Miami High, needed to get to class, you either get the _hell out of the way_ or you get pushed into the lockers. "Josh Mason," muttered the boy,

thinking about freshman year when he spent every lunch hour eating his PB&J in the janitor's closet to escape the buff, blonde jock. It didn't even

matter that they could pass off as twins, Mason was a freaking wreck, and he, well...he was just the geek. The geek no girl liked, the geek who couldn't

live a day without getting insulted at or pushed over. The unpopular, social outcast NERD. With that in mind, Austin Moon pushed up his glasses,

sighed, and walked into English.

* * *

Shades of brown, blue, green, and even mixes of each color were all she could see as she looked at the eyes that were were all focused on her. _Is_

there something on my face..? She continued walking down the hallway, glancing over her shoulder a few times to check if they were still looking. Yup.

Reaching her destination, the girl turns to her best friend, Trish, and gives her a questioning glance. _Who-are-these-people-and-why-are-they-staring-at-  
_

_me-like-I'm-an-alien- from-planet-Julaenoo?_ She was met with no response, due to the fact that the Latina standing in front of her was frozen, almost in

shock. "Trish? Trish?!" inquired the brunette, feeling about as self-conscious as a clown at the mayor's dinner party. Breaking out of her stupor, Trish,

with wide eyes, replied, "Ally, you got..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ya'll! Thanks SO MUCH for reading my story. I can't believe it's been viewed,wait for it...130 times! =D I've been working on the second chapter,**

**and this is probably the only time I'll do this, but here's a sneak peek, just for you lovely readers.**

**Enjoy and I'll update the chapter when I finish. (Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.)**

CHAPTER 2: AUSTIN TAKES A TUMBLE (hint-hint, you guys =P)

_Recap:_

_"Trish? Trish?!" inquired the brunette, feeling about as self-conscious as a clown at the mayor's dinner party. Breaking out of her stupor, Trish,_

_with wide eyes, replied, "Ally, you got..."_

"Well then, who's this hottie?" An arm laced around Ally's waist. She stiffened and the body behind her smirked. Turning around, she was met with the

horrendous sight of none other that Josh Mason's armpit._ Gross...he reeks; I bet skunks can't even beat this kid's stench._ As politely as she could, Ally scrunched

up her nose (She couldn't help it) and stepped away from the arm and took a giant step towards Trish. With both of their backs facing the lockers, she turned

to look at Josh Mason.

Mason was cute enough, she assumed. He was at least three whole Trish-heads taller than her, and he had this platinum blonde hair that was painfully

obvious to tell was dyed. With pearly white teeth and brown eyes that looked, as she had been told by his squealing fan club, like he was "gazing right

through you," Josh Mason was respected by many guys and drooled over by even more girls. Maybe if he was a little nicer, and didn't seem to have people

flying out in various directions behind him whenever he strode through the hallways, she might have been more interested in him. Yet, the mere thought of him

being interested in HER was unknown of. Mason had a rep for picking up girls and dumping them. He must have run out of girls to date, and decided to lower

his standards a bit. Ally didn't have much, well, _any_ experience in this sort of stuff, and as she stood there gaping as her brows exchanged between

bewilderment and confusion.

Clearly satisfied with the blubbering girl's appearance, Mason had switched to his "Get a Girl: Phase Two" face and was currently donning an expression that

would make most girls swoon and faint, but Ally Dawson wasn't like the other cake-faced, 6-inch heeled girls. Nope, she was just ole' Ally Dawson, her eyes

wide as she blankly stared at his expression. Seeing Josh's practiced-to-perfection face slowly break into a slightly more confused countenance, she came out

of her daze,twiddled her thumbs, and, after a few more moments of rather awkward silence, squeaked, "Well, I guess I'm off to science! Hahahaha!" She

emitted one last stiff laugh and rushed off around the muscular male and scurried off around the hallway, shoving a caramel lock into her mouth. _Hottie?_

**YAY for LGAlly: Thanks for being my first reviewer! You rockk and your review made me smile =D No, scratch that. I jumped up all happy-like and chanted, "Someone likes my story, someone likes my story, someone actually likes my story!" HORRAH TO YOU.**

**Review, maybe? I want to know how to improve or any ideas you fanfictioners might have for me. BY THE WAY, CRITICISM IS A-OKAY. =]**


End file.
